Image recognition applications or programs may be used to identify consumer packaged goods. For example, when performing an in-store shelf audit, a market research firm may use an image recognition application to identify the products displayed on store shelves. Shelf auditing can be used to report the items (e.g., goods) displayed in a store, where these items are displayed, how many times the times are displayed, etc. Image recognition applications or programs analyze a shelf image and attempt to match objects (e.g., shelf items) in the shelf image with one or more reference images that are associated with particular products.